Los hijos del Kazekage
by MrCarhol
Summary: Esos dos niños pelirrojos estaban por toda Konoha haciendo esa bendita pregunta que tenia diferentes respuestas "Vienen de la cigüeña. Salen de un repollo. Es cuando papi y mami se quieren mucho. Kami-sama los crea ¡Salen de un jutsu pervertido! 2/2
1. La curiosidad infantil

Hola ^^ Aquí estoy dejando un mini GaaMatsu, que tiene personajes inventados por mi que se imaginaran obviamente, son los hijos de esta pareja, que en realidad no existen, je.

Les aviso que esta historia solo constara de dos capítulos, por eso es un mini fic.

Es una historia bastante divertida y a la vez tierna, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora si, sin más les dejo el primer capitulo y nos encontramos en el próximo que será el ultimo.

Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces.

[xxxx]

**Los hijos del Kazekage**

—La curiosidad infantil—

Luego de la gran guerra contra Akatsuki, los años fueron pasando lenta y agraciadamente para el mandamás de la arena, uno de los cinco líderes del mundo shinobi: el Kazekage de Suna. A quien el correr del tiempo le regalo cosas que jamás imagino que iba a tener, mucho menos cuando en su niñez solo era considerado un mounstro asesino. El mismo al que todos señalaban, al que todos temían, ahora estaba más firme que nunca como el líder de su aldea, querido por su pueblo y amigos, Kage respetado por sus pares y como un hombre hecho y derecho…

En su oficina, mientras firmaba las autorizaciones de algunas misiones de bajo rango, Sabaku No Gaara levanto su mirada encontrándose en la puerta de su oficina con dos cabecitas de cabello rojo y cuatro ojos negros grandes, brillosos como la noche que lo miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué paso? —indago Gaara sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¿Papi ya terminaste? —la niña y el niño exclamaron al unísono para abrir completamente la puerta y apuntarse acusadoramente con su dedo—. ¡No me copies! ¡Yo le iba a preguntar primero!

El niño de piel blanca, cabello rojo cortó y revoltoso cerró sus ojos negros haciéndole una especie de desprecio a su hermana, quien al igual que él poseía la tes blanca, una cabellera roja, pero larga hasta mitad de su espalda y sedosa, junto a unos brillosos ojos negros. La pequeña al ver la actitud de su hermano empuño sus manitos y comenzó a patalear en forma de berrinche.

—¡No me des vuelta la cara, onii-chan! ¡No me ignores que te estoy hablando!

—Que no —el niño seguía corriéndole la cara—. Eres tan fea que ni siquiera puedo abrir mis ojos para mirarte, Miyuki —el chico se llevo ambas manos a la cara haciendo que se tapaba los ojos.

La pequeña parpadeo para que de un momento a otro se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas, no hizo más que pasar un segundo que Miyuki ya estaba colgada del cuello de Gaara llorando a rienda suelta.

—Otou-san, Shouta es muy cruel, me dijo que soy fea. Cuando mami, tío Kankuro, tía Temari, tío Shikamaru y Hokage-sama me dicen que soy muy linda —Gaara sonrió levemente y sentó a la niña en sus piernas, ella lo miro refregándose sus ojitos—. Papi ¿Verdad que no soy fea? ¡Dile, dile a Shouta que soy linda!

—Claro que eres linda y Shouta no le vuelvas a decir a tu hermana que es fea —Gaara miro a su hijo, quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y semblante inexpresivo.

Gaara no podía creer que aquel enano se parecía tanto a él. Su esposa se lo había dicho, Shouta lo imitaba en absolutamente todo porque lo admiraba y quería ser igual a él. Shouta Sabaku No con tan solo seis años ya se proclamaba a lengua suelta y muy seguro de si mismo como el futuro Kazekage de Suna.

—Ya oíste a papi ¡Pídeme perdón! —dijo Miyuki arrodillándose sobre las piernas de su padre, apuntando acusadoramente con su dedito a su hermano.

—¡Nandato! —el niño miro con enojo a su hermana que muy mañosa se creía triunfante por estar en brazos de su papá, claro también era el suyo—. Otou-san no dijo nada de pedirte perdón, sino que no vuelva a decirte fea.

Miyuki inflo sus cachetes de forma caprichosa, pues sabía que el inteligente de su hermano tenía razón, ella solo quería sacar provecho de la situación, como una vez le había enseñado su tía Temari con eso de que "Las mujeres siempre tenemos la razón" La pequeña veía que eso era muy efectivo con su tío Shikamaru.

—Si no me pides perdón… —Miyuki comenzó a mover su dedo índice de manera regañona—. Le diré a todo el mundo… —movió sus brazos formando una circulo en el aire haciendo alusión al "todo"—. Que aun duermes con el peluche de osito que una vez te regalo Hokage-sama.

—¡Uruse! —Shouta grito cerrando sus ojos y tornado sus mejillas de un tono carmesí—. ¡Y yo le diré a todo el mundo que tú te sigues haciendo pis en la cama cuando tienes pesadillas!

—¡Mentira! —Miyuki lo volvió a señalar con el dedo.

—Suficiente —sentencio Gaara de manera pausada y calmada, los niños lo miraron e hicieron silencio.

Él no necesitaba gritar con ellos, debía admitir que a pesar de algunos berrinches y travesuras, sus hijos eran niños muy educados y a él no solo lo querían mucho sino que le tenían el debido respeto. Gaara lo sabía, eso era gracias a su mujer.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento con Miyuki en brazos y cuando llego a unos centímetros de Shouta puso a su hija en el suelo al lado de su hermanito.

—¿Qué venían a decirme? —los miro de manera temple.

—¡Dice mamá que ya esta la comida! —los pequeños hablaron al unísono, para luego mirarse de perfil de mala manera.

Gaara antes de que se volviera a armar otra discusión, inmediatamente poso cada una de sus manos en la cabecita de Shouta y Miyuki, sus hijos no dijeron nada y lo volvieron a mirar. El pelirrojo sabia que así siempre evitaba las peleas de sus hijos que después de hablar al mismo tiempo se andaban reclamando por más de hora y media quien había imitado a quien. Era obvio, Shouta y Miyuki eran mellizos e inconscientemente actuaban y hablaban de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo.

—Nada de peleas ¿Si? —les rogó de manera agradable—. Vamos, creo que ya hemos hecho esperar mucho a su madre.

—Exactamente, ya he esperado demasiado.

Una voz femenina se escucho desde la puerta, los tres miraron hacia esa dirección para encontrarse con una joven castaña de pelo corto y suelto por debajo de su nuca, ojos negros y kimono color rosa pastel. La chica los miraba expectantes con ambas manos posando sobre su cintura.

—No me digas, estos niños se volvieron a pelear —reprocho.

—Fue culpa de Shouta —la niña fue corriendo y se aferro de las piernas de su madre.

—A mi no me miren —el pequeño se cruzo de brazos y corrió su cara.

—Shouta, Miyuki —hablo Gaara—. Vayan a molestar a su tío Kankuro.

—¡Hai! —respondieron los niños y corretearon hacia fuera de la oficina del Kazekage en busca de su tío.

—¿Por qué los mandaste con Kankuro-san? Sabes que ya esta la comida —la joven miro confundida a su esposo.

—¿Estas enojada?

Gaara abrazo a su mujer posando sus manos en su cintura, estaba seguro de que ella lo negaría, pero el Kazekage sabia que su esposa se enojaba cuando la hacían esperar con la comida hecha y esta se ponía fría.

—No —ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Gaara y comenzó a acariciar de manera suave y sutil el cabello rojo del muchacho—. ¿Qué paso?

—Ya sabes, empezaron a pelear por esa manía que tienen de hablar al mismo tiempo —escucho la leve risita de la joven, Gaara se separo levemente de ella para poder mirarla—. Que lindos hijos me has dado, Matsuri.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y el pelirrojo le deposito un beso en sus labios.

Si, Sabaku No Gaara era un hombre hecho y derecho que había formado una familia.

En ese momento… la puerta de su oficina se abrió de manera estrepitosa.

—¡Gaara! —pego el grito Kankuro y el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con fastidio, esa maldita manía que tenía su hermano de entrar a su oficina sin tener la delicadeza de golpear—. Diles a tus hijos que mis marionetas son para la lucha ¡No para hacer obras de títeres!

Matsuri y Gaara miraron a Kankuro, quien tenía colgado de su cuello a Shouta que le estaba tirando de los cachetes y en una de sus piernas tenia colgada a Miyuki quien estaba pellizcando dicha pierna.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —miro a sus hijos como pidiéndole una explicación.

—Papi tú nos dijiste que vayamos a molestar a tío Kankuro —y otra vez se excusaron al unísono.

Al marionetista se le ensancho una vena en su frente, no importaba que hace años Gaara hubiera dejado de portar a Shukaku, su hermano menor en algunos aspectos seguía siendo cruel. Mientras que Gaara cerró los ojos sin decir nada, pues era cierto lo que decían los niños, él los había mandado para molestar a Kankuro y sus hijos estaban cumpliendo una orden directa de su padre. Seria tonto y de poca autoridad retarlos por algo que él mismo les había dicho que hagan.

—Bueno, bájense de Kankuro que ya esta viejo y de seguro le han hecho doler la espalda.

—¡Gaara! —protesto Kankuro.

—¡Tío Kankuro es un ninja que ya no puede pelear! —expresaron cantarines los mellizos, mientras correteaban alegremente alrededor de su tío.

Kankuro miro a sus sobrinos y soltó un hondo suspiro, no podía negar que adoraba a esos niños y que eran dignos hijos de su hermano, pues habían heredado la inteligencia audaz del Kazekage, pero eran inocentes, en muchos aspectos alegres, y eso sabia que se lo debía a su cuñada. Aunque a veces a Shouta se le daba por imitar las acciones serias de su padre, los mellizos eran unos niños que emanaban dulzura por donde los vieras, porque hasta era muy tierno ver como el niño se esforzaba por parecerse a su papá.

—¿Y esos papeles? —Gaara miro a su hermano que traía en mano unos documentos consigo.

—A eso venia y justo me encontré a los niños —prosiguió Kankuro—. Son de los exámenes de la nueva generación Genin, este año se realiza en Konoha. Es la próxima semana, debes ir y lo sabes.

—Si —Gaara miro a Matsuri—. Prepara tus cosas y la de los niños, partimos pasado mañana.

—¿Iremos contigo, Gaara? —la castaña alzo en brazos a Miyuki que estaba tirándole de su kimono.

El Kazekage asintió de cabeza en silencio, Kankuro hizo el ademán de decir algo con respecto a eso, pero se llamo a silencio.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Iremos a visitar a Hokage-sama y nos comprara Ramen! —festejo la niña en los brazos de su madre, mientras su hermanito asintió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos a casa, tenemos cosas que hacer —con su hija en brazos Matsuri tomo la mano de Shouta y por ultimo miro a Gaara—. Si tienes mucho trabajo te guardare la comida —el pelirrojo asintió agradecidamente.

—Ja-ne, otou-san —sus hijos se despidieron al unísono y moviendo una de sus manitos, el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

—Tsk… esos mocosos de sobrinos me pasaron por alto.

Al ver como se alejaba su familia, Gaara volvió a su seria postura y se dirigió a su escritorio, pues ahora tenia nuevos procedimientos administrativos que realizar de los niños de su aldea que de seguro se presentarían a las pruebas oficiales para que les den su banda y graduación ninja. Kankuro miro a su hermano con especial atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —el pelirrojo no lo miro, pregunto mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

—¿Gaara, de verdad crees que esta bien que Matsuri y los niños vengan con nosotros?

—¿Por qué? —ahora si lo miro.

—Yo creo que lo mas seguro para ellos es que se queden en Suna, son la familia del Kazekage y en el trayecto a Konoha no sabemos con que ninjas renegados nos podemos encontrar. Pueden correr peligro.

—Entiendo el punto, pero tú lo has dicho, Matsuri y los niños son la familia del Kazekage, yo soy el Kazekage y mi familia va donde yo voy —Kankuro lo miro con atención—. ¿Qué pasaría si en mi ausencia alguien invade la aldea? Ellos serian el primer blanco.

Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido, de verdad que no había pensado de esa manera las cosas, Gaara tenia mucha razón.

—Si yo estoy con ellos, puedo protegerlos, mi familia se mueve conmigo. Además, recuerda que Matsuri aun es una shinobi, que yo no le de misiones porque es mi esposa es una cosa diferente —Gaara arqueo una ceja al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermano—. ¿Por qué estas sonriendo tan estupidamente?

—Eres todo un hombre de familia, hermanito. Con lo amargado que eres ¡Quien lo dijera! Pero claro, si nos tomo de sorpresa cuando caíste con Matsuri embarazada y eso que con Temari estábamos preocupados porque jamás te habíamos hablado del tema del abejón y sus abejitas.

Kankuro un segundo antes de terminar su frase salio disparado de la oficina de Gaara, sabía que ese comentario burlón había estado de más.

—¡Kankuro! —ese grito se escucho en toda Suna.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En Konoha los días faltantes para el primer examen Genin, que incluía a las cinco naciones, eran dos y en la oficina principal del Hokage…

—Ash, cuando pensaba en ser Hokage me olvidaba de esta parte tan tediosa de firmar papeles ridículos y sin sentido —el Hokage de Konoha suspiro enojosamente con sus ojos achinados—. Ahhaaa, no quiero, no quiero hacer este ridículo papeleo.

El joven termino por tirar un par de papeles al aire y se cruzo de brazos como un niño caprichoso.

—¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro! —una chica de cabellos rosados le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza—. ¡O le diré a Hinata!

La cara del Hokage se puso de color azul, no quería que su futura esposa supiera que era un vago y perezoso como Shikamaru a la hora de hacer los labores administrativos de la aldea. La dulzura de Hinata se podía opacar por su culpa y no quería.

—No, por favor, Sakura-chan, no le digas nada a Hinata —rogó con sus manos unidas en forma de rezo.

—¡Entonces ponte a hacer tu trabajo, idiota! —Sakura empuño su mano, no podía creer que a pesar de los años su amigo se comportara así—. Has dejado los temas más importantes de los exámenes pendientes.

—Ah —bostezo—. La vieja Tsunade nunca se ocupaba de ello ¡El papeleo de un año atrasado me dejo! ¡Es culpa de esa vieja adicta al juego!

—¡No te atrevas a insultar a Tsunade-sama!

—Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué no te vas a hacerle compañía a Sasuke? —el Hokage rodó los ojos, Sakura era una gran amiga, pero cuando se ponía en demandante la quería lejos.

La joven se puso colorada y le corrió la cara avergonzada, el líder de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja miro las pilas de papeles que había arriba de su escritorio y suspiro con resignación.

—Ahhaa —se revolvió sus cabellos amarillos—. ¡Odio hacer el papeleo! Como diría Shikamaru, es muy problemático.

Sakura empuño sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y torpemente, dejando vislumbrar la correteada y figura de dos niños de cabellos colorados que saltaron directo hacia el escritorio del Hokage y se posaron frente a este mirándolo con atención.

—¡Hokage-sama invítenos a comer Ramen! ¡Vayamos a comer Ramen!

Los ojos celeste cielo del Hokage se llenaron de cierto brillo especial al ver a esos mellizos de cabellos rojos, hijo de un gran amigo que le había dado la vida. El líder de Konoha sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su siempre alegre sonrisa.

—¡Si, vayamos a comer Ramen! —el Hokage se paro de su asiento y con una marcada felicidad en su rostro levanto su mano derecha en forma de triunfo haciendo el símbolo de paz y amor en el aire.

—¡Hokage-sama paga! ¡Hokage-sama paga!

Los niños levantaron sus bracitos hacia el aire en forma de triunfo y el Kage supo con una marcada gotita de sudor en su frente que debía pelar la billetera con esos dos pequeños.

—Shouta, Miyuki, bájense del escritorio del Hokage.

Gaara hizo acto de presencia junto a su mujer. Matsuri tomo en uno de sus brazos a Miyuki, mientras que Gaara hizo lo mismo con Shouta sacando a los niños de arriba del escritorio y todo el papeleo.

—Konichiwa, Hokage-sama —Matsuri le hizo una leve reverencia al líder de Konoha—. Siento mucho la interrupción de los niños, se nos escaparon apenas entramos a la aldea.

—¡A mi no me molesta! —se expreso felizmente—. Y Matsuri-chan por favor no seas tan formal conmigo, solo dime…

El Hokage fue interrumpido por el Kazekage.

—Naruto… —Gaara cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, aun tenia a Shouta en uno de sus brazos, quien lo miro de reojo con atención—. Me ha dicho Shikamaru que aun no has terminado el Programa Genin, vine antes para ayudarte en lo que necesites, me imagine que siendo tu primer torneo como Hokage se te complicaría.

—¡Gaara tú si que eres un amigo! —Naruto sonrió con felicidad levantando su pulgar.

—¡Naruto no seas aprovechado! —Sakura tenía la impresión de que Gaara terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo—. ¡Porque no imitas un poco al Kazekage de Suna, maldito irresponsable!

—Sakura-chan ¿Qué son esos modales? —Naruto se hizo el hipócrita—. Ni siquiera has saludado debidamente al Kazekage que nos honra con su visita junto a su esposa y familia.

Haruno se puso colorada de vergüenza, definitivamente después se vengaría de Naruto yéndole con el chisme de lo sucedido a Hinata. Mirando al líder de la Aldea de la Arena y su familia, hizo una leve reverencia.

—Gaara-sama, Matsuri-sama…

—Por favor Sakura-san no seas tan formal conmigo —Matsuri movió su mano libre de forma torpe y avergonzada—. Yo no soy…

—Eres la esposa del Kazekage, te mereces el debido respeto —sonrió Sakura, varias veces había visto a Matsuri en compañía de Gaara y por lo poco que la había tratado notaba lo humilde y divertida que era la chica, se le hacia una lastima no tener el tiempo para tratarla mas.

—Y nosotros somos los hijos del Kazekage.

Shouta y Miyuki llamaron la atención de los presentes, quienes sonrieron notando como los niños se sentían orgullos de ser los herederos de la arena.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El día de los exámenes Genin finalmente había llegado y por las calles de Konoha cierta parejita de hermanos mellizos llamaba la atención de los aldeanos.

—Si, son los hijos del Kazekage de Suna —le susurro una aldeana a su amiga–. De verdad que son hermosos.

—Una parejita única —dijo otro aldeano.

Lo cierto era que los hijos de Gaara llamaban mucho la atención, siempre bien arreglados y perfumados. Miyuki quien tenía puesto un vestido japonés de mangas cortas, color blanco con flores color rosa y el pelo suelto con un broche a su costado, se llevo un dedo al mentón pensativa.

—Onii-chan, papi esta muy ocupado con Hokage-sama no creo que quiera que lo molestemos ahora.

Shouta que vestía un pantalón y chaqueta larga color gris plata, llevaba sus brazos cruzados y un semblante inexpresivo, pero su mente no paraba de trabajar. Él y su hermana tenían una duda existencial, y sus padres siempre le enseñaron que cuando tuvieran algún problema o duda de algo debían recurrir a ellos. "Los padres estamos para eso", recordaba las palabras de su padre.

—Tonta, estamos buscando a mamá —bufo.

—Pero mami en estas ocasiones siempre esta con papi.

—Y en estas ocasiones papá siempre nos deja a cuidado de tío Kankuro ¡Y mira! Estamos acá por las calles de Konoha sin él —excuso vivazmente el niño.

—¡Onii-chan eres muy inteligente! —Miyuki aplaudió con alegría.

—Ya lo se.

—Por cierto, yo no veo a mami por ninguna parte ¿Estas seguro que sabes por donde vamos, Shouta?

—¡Claro que lo se! —hablo a regañadientes—. Por aquí es el camino hacia el edificio del Hokage-sama y... —los ojitos negros de Shouta se posaron en cierto sujeto que justo caminaba por esos lugares—, o le podemos preguntar a alguien.

—¿A quien?

—A él —Shouta señalo al chico que se topo con ellos.

—¿Acaso tu padre nunca te enseño que es de mala educación señalar a las personas?

Sasuke Uchiha miro seriamente a la pareja de hermanitos. Shouta ignoro las palabras del mayor.

—¿Ha visto a nuestra madre o en su defecto a nuestro padre? —pregunto diplomáticamente el niño.

—No, no los he visto —Sasuke se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda a ambos niños para seguir con su camino.

—Oh, entonces su Sharinga no es la gran cosa como se dice —susurro el niño—. Y eso que su visión ocular es la fuente de su poder, que mal.

Uchiha Sasuke se volteo mirando con ojos asesinos a la pequeña replica del Kazekage de Suna, sino fuera por sus ojos negros, Shouta se podría categorizar como un mini Gaara.

—Uchiha-san use su Salinga y encuentre a mi mami, por favor —dijo Miyuki dulcemente.

—¡Es Sharinga no Salinga, habla con propiedad! —a Sasuke se le ensancho una venita en la frente—. Y no pienso activar mi poder para algo tan insignificante, su madre seguro esta con su padre y saben que el Kazekage tiene sus obligaciones hoy… —Uchiha parpadeo—. A todo esto, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos solos caminando por las calles de Konoha?

—Se nos perdió tío Kankuro —se excuso Shouta.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, era obvio que a esos niños no se le había perdido nada.

—Si, claro ¿Y porque tanto apuro por ir con sus padres? Sabaku No Gaara hoy tiene ocupaciones así que piérdanse.

—Queremos que nos responda una pregunta —Miyuki inflo sus cachetes de forma graciosa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo con esos dos niños, pero…

—¡Queremos que nos lleve con nuestro papá y mamá! —Shouta y Miyuki comenzaron a tirar de las ropas al Uchiha—. ¡Queremos ir con papá y mamá!

—¡B-Basta! —Sasuke no sabía como sacárselos de encima—. ¡Quítense de encima!

—Entonces llévenos con nuestro papá.

—No —Sasuke se zafo del agarre de los mellizos—. ¿Pero que demonios? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que le quieren preguntar a Gaara? Si es que se puede saber…

Shouta y Miyuki se miraron entre si, para luego posar sus ojos negros en el ex ninja renegado de Konoha.

—No creo que usted sea tan inteligente como mi otou-san como para saber la respuesta —hablo vivazmente Shouta.

—¿N-Nani? —a Sasuke ya lo estaban sacando de orbita y ni él sabia porque le estaba prestando atención a esos dos mocosos.

—Si —asintió de cabeza Miyuki—. Mi papi es el otou-san más lindo y bueno de todo el mundo.

—¡Y eso que tiene que ver! —Sasuke miro a la niña.

—¡Que mi papi es lindo y bueno! —grito la pequeña—. Y como es lindo y bueno, es inteligente y usted no.

—Yo soy muy inteligente —aseguro Uchiha, esos dos niños por mas hijos de Sabaku No Gaara que fueran, no vendrían a dejarlo en ridículo poniendo en duda su intelecto—. Y estoy seguro de que puedo responder a su ridícula pregunta mejor que su propio padre.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba convencido que esos dos enanos caprichosos como siempre los catalogaba, tendrían una boba y estupida pregunta como: ¿A que hora irían a comer? ¿Qué merendarían a la tarde? ¿Cuál de los dos había nacido primero? O alguna tontería que solo podía salir de la mente de unos niños de solo seis años.

—Bien díganos… —hablo Shouta mirando a Sasuke—. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

No lo podía creer…

¡¿Por qué cuernos había aceptado responder semejante pregunta?! ¿Qué clase de padre era Sabaku No Gaara que aun no había respondido esa pregunta existencial en la mente de un niño? Sasuke se puso pálido y miles de gotitas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Si, esos malditos enanos pelirrojos de la arena lo habían puesto en la situación mas incomoda de su vida, y eso que situaciones extremistas ya había vivido.

—¿Usted lo sabe, Uchiha-san? —Miyuki lo miro curiosamente—. ¿Usted sabe de donde salen los bebés?

—C-Claro, claro que lo se.

—¿Y entonces? —Shouta se cruzo de brazos—. ¡Responda! Usted dijo que era lo suficientemente inteligente para responder nuestra pregunta.

—¡Y lo soy! —Sasuke se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos—. Verán… los… l-los b-bebés vienen… vienen de… Uy, si vienen de… A los bebés los hacen… b-bueno no es que los hagan… Sino que… —Uchiha miro a los dos pequeños que lo observaban con suma atención, realmente la curiosidad infantil los estaba consumiendo, querían saber de donde venían los bebés sin importar qué—. ¿Saben? Creo que vi a su padre en las gradas de los exámenes Genin, sigan derecho y allí van a llegar.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiéndose verdaderamente un estupido ¿Cómo es que esos niños…?

—Oiga, usted dijo que nos iba a responder —reprocho con decepción Miyuki.

—¡No! —Sasuke rugió enojo—. ¡Yo no pienso responderte semejante pregunta, mocosa! Ahora…

Miyuki hizo un fundido puchero con sus labios, mientras que una par de lágrimas afloraban por sus ojos color noche.

—No te atrevas a largarte a llorar, no pienso responderte esa pregunta —hablo mas calmado Sasuke.

—Déjalo, Miyuki —Shouta puso su mano en el hombro de su hermanita—. Es obvio que Uchiha-san no es para nada inteligente.

—¡Si que lo soy! ¡Pero no voy a responder semejante…!

La protesta de Sasuke se termino cuando Sakura se hizo presente en el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Haruno miro a Sasuke y luego a los niños—. ¿Por qué tanto grito?

De un momento a otro, Sasuke tomo del brazo a Sakura con cierta brusquedad y la puso en frente de Miyuki y Shouta.

—Los niños te quieren hacer una pregunta, Sakura.

—S-Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha miro a los niños.

—Vamos, pregúntele a Sakura, ella es una ninja medico. Sakura los hijos de Gaara te quieren hacer una pregunta.

—Shouta-chan, Miyuki-chan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que me quieren preguntar?

Los niños observaron a la joven de cabellos rosas, quien sonreía calidamente.

—Sakura-chan —la niña llamo su atención—. ¿De donde vienen los bebés?

—Bueno ¿Qué de donde viene? —Sakura hablo sin darse cuenta de lo que _verdaderamente _le habían preguntado—. Eso es muy fácil de responder, los bebés vienen de… de… ¿Qué… QUE?

Sasuke, Miyuki y Shouta se taparon los oídos ante semejante grito.

—¿Q-Qué… que… que fue lo que me preguntaron?

—¿Qué de donde salen los bebé? —retruco Shouta.

Sakura miro con reproche a Sasuke, quien se hizo el desentendido corriendo su cara para un costado.

—V-Verán… los bebés… b-bueno los bebés vienen, salen… ellos… Los bebés vienen de… de… —Sakura no sabia que decir, esa pregunta era muy complicada de responder si no se encontraban las palabras precisas, entorno los ojos nerviosamente y en un segundo fugaz sus orbes jades miraron al cielo en donde un pájaro salio volando de la rama de un árbol ¡Bingo! —… de… de la cigüeña.

—¿De la cigüeña? —expresaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos, mientras sus ojos negros se habrían curiosamente de par en par ¿Ellos venían de las cigüeña? Eso era interesante de escuchar.

Sasuke miro a Sakura con los ojos entre cerrados, no podía creer que una chica tan inteligente como ella le saliera con semejante cuento a los hijos de Gaara.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hinata y Matsuri terminaron de acomodar los papeles que estaban necesitando Naruto y Gaara para dar los últimos toques a la presentación oficial de los exámenes genin. Era el primero que se hacia entre las cinco grandes naciones, por eso había algo de revuelo.

—Hinata-san, dime ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda? —Matsuri le sonrió a la joven Hyuga.

—P-Pues muy bien —se sonrojo con dulzura—. La verdad es que aun no lo puedo creer, que pronto seré la esposa de Naruto-kun.

—Te entiendo, me imagino lo nerviosa que debes de estar.

—S-Si —Hinata miro a Matsuri como si la estuviera analizando–. ¿Sabes? La otra vez Naruto-kun me dijo que siempre que te ve, tú estas cada vez más radiante y que seguramente era porque te sientes feliz junto a Gaara-sama y tu familia.

—¿Eh? —Matsuri se sonrojo—. Pues yo me siento feliz junto a Gaara y los niños.

—Yo pienso igual que Naruto-kun, siempre que logro verte tú te ves tan serena, sonriente y feliz con tu familia —Hinata hizo un leve silencio—. Y-Yo… yo también quiero formar una sólida familia junto a Naruto-kun.

—Y veras que tú y Naruto-san formaran una hermosa familia —le dio confianza Matsuri y Hinata le agradeció de una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la puerta de dicha oficina se abrió dejando ver a Naruto y Gaara en compañía del Raikage y la Mizukage. Mei poso sus ojos en las dos jovencitas que a penas vieron a los recién llegados Kages hicieron una leve reverencia con sumo respeto.

—¿Así que ella es la famosa y hermosa Hinata Hyuga? —el Raikage se acerco al joven Hyuga, que vestía un vestido japonés de manga larga color lila y con detalles en perla como sus ojos—. ¡La futura esposa del Hokage!

—M-Mucho gusto —Hinata se mostró avergonzada y Naruto sonrió felizmente posándose a su lado.

—¡Dattebayo!

Gaara se puso al lado de Matsuri, quien le sonrió con dulzura. El Raikage ahora se acerco a la joven castaña notando como el pelirrojo la miraba con una especial ternura muy bien ocultada con esa fría seriedad.

—Kazekage-sama ¿Se enojara si le digo que siempre que veo a su esposa esta cada vez mas linda?

Gaara se llamo a silencio cerrando los ojos. ¿Desde cuando el Raikage con esa bruta personalidad podía de su boca sacar palabras bonitas?

—¿A que si? —hablo Naruto—. La otra vez lo hablábamos con Hinata, Matsuri cada vez se ve mas linda ¿Será eso de la maternidad?

Matsuri estaba enrojecida, pues en esa oficina todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas. Mei observaba a la joven castaña que portaba un vestido japonés de mangas cortas, color bordo con detalles en gris plata. Ay, ¡como la envidiaba! A ella y a Hinata, esas dos mujercitas tenían como pareja a hombres de un corazón puro, fuertes, grandes lideres y encima que se pasaban de guapos.

—Bueno, niñas —hablo Mei mirando a Matsuri y Hinata—. Ya que los hombres aquí presentes las están halagando tanto, yo también podría decir que sus maridos están como quieren —suspiro como una enamorada—. ¡Amo a los hombres guapos! ¿A que el Kazekage y el Hokage lo son?

Gaara cerro nuevamente los ojos, sabia de esa personalidad de come hombres que tenia la Mizukage al igual que Naruto y el Raikage a quienes se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente, mientras que Matsuri y Hinata miraban a Mei con una expresión de sorpresa. Vaya, que la mujer no tenia reparos en decir lo que pensaba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Ash, tanto lío y todo por un estupido pájaro —se quejo a voz llena Shouta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A que si? —Miyuki sonrió graciosamente rodando sus ojitos de forma burlona.

Sakura les había dicho que una vez que un hombre y una mujer se casan, una paloma mensajera les llevaba la noticia a las cigüeñas que buscaban de huevos, de donde realmente salen los bebés. Y que cuando Gaara y Matsuri se casaron la cigüeña los había traído a ellos para que fueran los hijos del Kazekage. Una historia que le pareció tierna a Miyuki, pero demasiado aburrida a Shouta.

—No entiendo porque Uchiha-san no nos quiso responder si era algo bien bobo —Shouta se cruzo de brazos.

—Bueno, mientras Sakura-chan nos contaba la historia, Uchiha-san tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía sorprendido —Miyuki se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez no sabía tanto como decía saber.

—Seguro que no.

En ese momento, los hermanitos escucharon el cantar de un pájaro y al levantar sus cabecitas vieron a dos pajaritos cuidando de sus huevos en su nido. Se miraron entre si para luego trepar dicho árbol y quedar a una distancia considerable del nido, pues sus mentes infantiles tildaron dicha situación como la próxima llegada de un bebé.

—Shouta ¿No crees que para un bebé los huevos son muy chiquitos?

—Es que por ahí nacimos bien, pero bien chiquitos y después crecimos así —el niño se encogió de hombros.

Los pajaritos comenzaron a cantar mientras ponían hojitas secas alrededor de sus huevos, los niños los miraban con fascinación.

—Vamos, Shikamaru-vago —una mujer rubia de cuatro coletas se acerco al shinobi de Konoha, mientras caminaban por las calles de dicha aldea—. Los exámenes comenzaran dentro de un par de horas, Naruto necesita de tu perezosa inteligencia.

—Muy graciosa —expreso Shikamaru llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y bostezando.

—¿Are? —Temari sorprendida vio a los hijos de su hermano por las calles de Konoha y sin compañía de nadie.

—¿Qué? —Shikamaru la miro para luego dirigir sus ojos negros hacia el gran árbol en donde la shinobi de la arena miraba—. ¿Qué hacen esos mocosos ahí y encima solos?

—Lo mismo me estaba preguntando ¿Acaso no se ven realmente tiernos? Mira la cara de curiosos que tienen, a veces me hacen acordar a Gaara cuando era un niño.

Shikamaru parpadeo confundido.

—Tu hermano cuando era niño…

—Me refiero a cuando era más niño, cuando estaba al cuidado de mi tío — ella bajo su mirada con nostalgia y tristeza—. Gaara era un niño tímido, cariñoso y tierno, fue por eso que sufrió tanto el desprecio de todos.

El ninja de Konoha la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella lo mire.

—Ya no recuerdes eso, problemática —suspiro y le señalo con la mirada a los pequeños que estaban arriba del árbol—. Mira el presente y a esos niños que son hijos de Gaara y son queridos por todos ¿O acaso no has notado como eso a tu hermano lo hace feliz?

—Shika-vago escúchate siendo tan profundo.

—Uruse…

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban Shouta y Miyuki.

—Niños ¿Qué hacen ahí y encima solos? ¿Quién los esta…?

—¡Ssshhh! —los mellizos callaron a su tía poniéndose un dedo en la boca haciendo el signo de silencio.

Temari y Shikamaru se miraron entre si y se subieron al árbol en donde Shouta y Miyuki se encontraban y se pusieron detrás de ellos viendo que era aquello que le llamaba tanto la atención a los hermanitos.

—Esta por nacer un bebé —susurro Miyuki mirando a Temari.

—Si, un pajarito bebé.

Shouta torció su boca de manera disconforme y Miyuki se mostró confundida.

—No —dijo el niño—. Un bebé como nosotros, y luego vendrá la cigüeña y se lo llevara a alguna pareja que se este casando.

—¿Eh?

Shikamaru se rasco una oreja confundido y Temari miro con atención a sus sobrinos ¿De que estaba hablando Shouta?

—¡Miren! —aplaudió con emoción Miyuki—. ¡Se esta rompiendo el cascaron!

—Va a nacer —susurro Shouta y luego miro al cielo—. ¿Me pregunto por donde andará la cigüeña? Lo tiene que venir a recoger.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño huevo del nido comenzó a romperse a la vez que los pajaritos ayudaban con su picoteo. Para Temari era algo realmente hermoso ver la cara de fascinación que en ese momento tenían los rostros de los niños, lamentaba no tener una cámara consigo.

—¿N-Nani? —tanto Shouta como Miyuki mostraron la peor expresión de decepción cuando del huevo salio un pajarito, que de por cierto era muy bonito, pero que no era lo que ellos esperaban encontrar.

—¿Qué les pasa, enanos? —hablo Shikamaru—. ¿O no es que querían ver como nacía el bebé?

—¡Pero eso no es un bebé! —grito enojado Shouta señalando el nido.

—Si que es un bebé —respondió Temari—. Es un pajarito bebé ¿Qué es lo que esperaban ver?

—Pues un bebé de verdad —Miyuki bajo su mirada—. Sakura-chan nos dijo que los bebés salían de un huevo, que luego los buscaba la cigüeña y que se los llevaba a los recién casados. Que así nosotros llegamos con papá y mamá.

Temari y Shikamaru parpadearon varias veces, así que a los hijos de Gaara y Matsuri se les había prendido la lamparita de la curiosidad infantil.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Matsuri iba caminado al lado de Gaara, mientras lo ayudaba a llevar el último papeleo a la oficina central de archivos de Konoha, supuestamente Shikamaru y Temari lo estarían esperando allí, para que Nara se haga cargo de los correspondientes, pero ahí estaban esperando ellos solos.

—Así que Naruto no es el único irresponsable que dejo todo para ultimo momento —suspiro el Kazekage, su mujer lo miro de reojo.

—¿Estas enojado?

—No.

—¿Seguro? Desde que llegaste a la oficina de Naruto-san que se te ve de mal humor.

Gaara cerro los ojos con paciencia, a ella no le podía mentir, Matsuri era la única persona que se daba cuenta de sus mal humores por mas cara inexpresiva que él pusiera.

—El Raikage —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Matsuri le presto real atención, esperaba que Gaara le dijera que tenia algún problema diplomático con dicho embajador, lo que de verdad la preocupo.

—No me gusta la manera en la que te mira y el idiota de Naruto le sigue la corriente —confeso finalmente.

—Gaara —susurro Matsuri con una leve sonrisa—. ¿No me digas que estas celoso? Raikage-sama solo hizo un cumplido por respeto y cordialidad.

—No me importa y yo no dije nada del cumplido, dije de la manera en la que te miraba —respondió posando sus ojos aguamarina en ella y corroboro a su alrededor notando que solo estaban ellos—. Matsuri, tú eres mía —le susurro en la comisura de sus labios.

Y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…

—Kazekage-sama.

Gaara cerro los ojos con impotencia, odiaba cuando lo interrumpían en situaciones así ¿Acaso no podían esperar a que le diera un beso a su mujer y ya? ¿No podían darse la vuelta e irse sin más?

—¿Qué? —miro seriamente al hombre de piel morena, guardaespaldas del Raikage.

—Raikage-sama pregunta si usted y su esposa necesitan de ayuda.

—No, no la necesitamos —se cruzo de brazos y mostró su siempre fría expresión—. Puedes retirarte.

El hombre asintió de cabeza y mirando a Matsuri se retiro.

—Gaara —susurro Matsuri mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Ya no andes de enojon, que no te queda bien.

—No estoy enojado.

—Esta bien. Gaara ¿Crees que los niños necesiten algo? ¿Estarán bien?

—No te preocupes, se los encargue a Kankuro —la miro para mostrarle tranquilidad.

—¿Con Kankuro-san? —Matsuri torció su boca con duda.

—No te preocupes que ese idiota ya esta avisado —Gaara cerro sus ojos—. Si usa a nuestros hijos para conseguirse citas, la va a pasar muy mal.

Tanto Gaara como Matsuri sabían de las artimañas de Kankuro que se hacia pasar como un tío complaciente y atento con sus sobrinos delante de mujeres hermosas, para ganarse salidas con alguna que otra mujer, que siempre veía como adorable al tío soltero, hermano del Kazekage.

—Si. Es así que siempre me quedo cuidando de mis queridos sobrinos cuando mi hermano, como digno Kazekage de Suna, debe atender problemas diplomáticos con las cinco naciones —dijo Kankuro de manera segura y seductora frente una joven ninja de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, muy bonita—. Los niños me adoran.

—¡Kankuro-san usted es un gran tío! —la joven lo halago y Kankuro asintió de cabeza—. Además, los hijos de Kazekage-sama son tan hermosos.

—Ja, salieron a su tío porque no se parecen en nada a Gaara —Kankuro se golpeo el pecho con orgullo.

—Yo amo a los hombres que les gustan los niños, usted se ve como un futuro buen padre. Si es así de adorable con sus sobrinos ¡Será perfecto con sus hijos!

—¡Claro! Yo adoro a los niños de todas las edades —mintió, Kankuro solo adoraba a sus sobrinos, los demás niños les parecían unos latosos—. ¿Verdad, Shouta, Miyuki?

Silencio como respuesta.

—¿Shouta? ¿Miyuki? —Kankuro miro hacia su alrededor y cada rincón de esa plazoleta de Konoha en donde no hacia nada estaba en compañía de sus sobrinos—. ¡Shouta! ¡Miyuki!

—¿Qué sucede, Kankuro-san?

—Mi hermano me va a matar —dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, al ver que había perdido a los niños.

¿Y ahora en donde los buscaba? ¡Con todo el revuelo que había de ninjas y personas con los exámenes Genin presentándose! Y encima con un montón de niños, igual de enanos como sus sobrinos correteando por todos lados.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Shikamaru les había dicho que ese cuento de los huevos y la cigüeña era una tontería, es por eso que Shouta estaba con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados ¡Así que les habían mentido vilmente!

—Y entonces… —Miyuki frunció su boca en un puchero, estaba decepcionada.

Temari se agacho a la altura de la niña y posando su mano en la cabellera roja de su sobrina le sonrió con agrado.

—¿Y entonces qué, pequeña?

—¿De donde salen los bebés? —suspiro.

—¡Si eso! —Shouta se puso en frente de sus tíos y empuño su mano en el aire—. ¡Y no nos mientan! ¡¿Cómo es que se hacen los bebés?!

Shouta quería saber, no podía creer que esa simple pregunta fuera tan difícil de responder para los adultos. Shikamaru se acerco al niño y dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza, despreocupadamente le dijo:

—Eso es muy fácil… salen de un repollo, problemático —expreso finalmente ganándose la mirada curiosa de los dos pelirrojos—. ¿O es que acaso nunca leyeron el cuento de Pulgarcito?

Shouta y Miyuki parpadearon sin quitar su vista del ninja de Konoha ¿Así que un repollo, eh? Los niños definitivamente querían escuchar la respuesta de su tío Shikamaru, a ver con que le salía este ahora. Mientras que Temari se llevo una mano a la cara con frustración, no podía creer que una mente vaga, pero estratega como la de Shikamaru les saliera con semejante mentira a los hijos de Gaara.

Ella sabía que es lo que querían saber los pequeños verdaderamente, pero ahora solo se preguntaba una cosa…

¿Qué fue lo que habrá despertado esa curiosidad en los niños?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gustan los hijos de Gaara y Matsuri?

Los ninjas si que no tienen imaginación, mira que decirles semejantes cuentos a los pequeños Shouta-chan y Miyuki-chan, que si bien son inteligentes tienen una parte inocente y tierna como su madre.

¿Y ahora que seguirá? ¿Los niños se creerán el cuento de Shikamaru o pasara algo? Ya verán la respuesta que les dará Naruto a los hijos de su amigo, jaja.

Gracias por leer y nos encontramos en el próximo capitulo que es el ultimo. Ya saben es un 2/2.

Próximo episodio: La respuesta de mamá y papá.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	2. La respuesta de mamá y papá

Bien, acá les traigo el segundo y último capitulo de esta historia.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

Un saludo grande

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Los hijos del Kazekage**

—La respuesta de mamá y papá—

Miyuki y Shouta, quien llevaba sus manos en la nuca, iban caminado por las calles principales de Konoha en donde se encontraban los puestos de comidas y compras.

—¿A quien crees que le debemos de creer, onii-chan?

El pequeño pelirrojo suspiro, era cierto, hasta el momento le habían dicho dos versiones diferentes de cómo es que llegaban los bebés al mundo. Jamás se imagino que algo tan común como el nacimiento de un bebé pudiera causar tanta disparidad en la gente mayor.

—No se —bufo finalmente.

—¡Onii-chan mira! —Miyuki tiro de las ropas de su hermano—. ¡Son repollos!

Los dos niños corretearon hasta el puesto de frutas y verduras, en donde se quedaron arrodillados mirando la caja con repollos que había en el local. Algunas personas que pasaban los miraban con curiosidad, pues no podían creer que esos niños nunca habían visto un repollo en su vida.

—¿Crees que también nosotros salimos de un repollo, Shouta-chan?

—Quien sabe —el pequeño se encogió de hombros—. Ya nos han dicho dos cosas diferentes.

En ese preciso momento el dueño del local se acerco a la caja de repollo ya que un cliente le había pedido la mitad de uno, les sonrió con amabilidad a los pequeños que lo miraron con atención. Pero cuando el sujeto tomo entre sus manos dicha verdura y saco un cuchillo… ¡Zas!

Corto el repollo a la mitad.

Las caras de Shouta y Miyuki eran indescriptibles, se quedaron en un momento en shock para luego…

—¡Ah, usted es un asesino! —Miyuki grito llorando—. ¡Acaba de matar a un bebé!

—¿Cómo pudo? —Shouta se puso delante de su hermana de forma sobre protectora y apunto al verdulero con su dedo—. ¡Lo voy a acusar con mi papá!

—¿D-De que estas hablando niño? —el vendedor del puesto lo miro sin entender y con cierto miedo, ya que sabia quien era el padre de esas dos criaturas—. ¿P-Por qué me vas… me vas a acusar con Kazekage-sama?

—¡Porque acaba de matar a un bebé! —expreso entre llanto y llanto Miyuki.

Mucha gente comenzó a murmurar de lo que sucedía, a la vez que Shouta muy indignado comenzó a tirarle piedras al puesto de verduras, mientras que su hermanita correteaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de lloriquear. En verdad que los niños estaban armando un gran lío cuando de repente…

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Una voz fémina imponente se hizo escuchar, Miyuki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura voluptuosa de la ex Hokage notando como una piedra fue a parar a la frente de la pronunciada mujer, ya que su hermanito Shouta jamás se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer rubia

—¡Kyyaaa!

—Onii-chan —susurro Miyuki.

—¿Qué? —expreso frunciendo el ceño y con una piedra en mano con todas las intenciones de lanzarla, pero freno al notar la figura de ella, se le puso la piel de gallina—. T-Tsunade-sama.

—Pequeño demonio —mascullo la ex Hokage, agarrando a Shouta y apretujando la cabeza del niño entre sus grandes pechos como escarmiento.

Miyuki parpadeo viendo como su hermano pataleaba y movía sus manos de manera desesperante, parecía asfixiarse entre los pechos de Tsunade.

"Bendita suerte la de ese mocoso", pensó Kakashi quien se encontraba mirando dicha escena.

—¡Aprendiste la lección, Sabaku No Shouta! —reclamo Tsunade—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a darme un piedraza?

El niño trato de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración, mientras su hermanita lo ayudaba a reincorporarse.

—Tsunade-sama ¿No cree que se ha sobrepasado? —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Mira mi frente! —recalco Tsunade señalándose el chichón rojo que tenia en la misma.

—Bien, bien —Kakashi retrocedió moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, para luego mirar a los pequeños—. Niños ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto lío?

—Onii-chan estaba haciendo justicia, no estábamos haciendo lío.

—¿Justicia?

—¡Si! —grito Shouta—. ¡Ese hombre mato a un bebé!

Kakashi y Tsunade abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para inmediatamente mirar al dueño del local de verduras.

—Y-Yo les juro… les juro que esos niños se volvieron locos —hablo el hombre acusado—. Yo solo…

—¡Nosotros no estamos locos! —gritaron los hijos de Gaara.

—¿Se puede saber porque dicen esas cosas niños? —cuestiono Tsunade—. Aquí no hay ningún bebé muerto.

—Es que estaba a punto de nacer —Miyuki fundió su boca en un puchero—. Ese hombre agarro un repollo y… ¡Zas! Lo corto a la mitad y… ¡Zas! Lo mato.

—¿Eh?

Kakashi y Tsunade miraron al vendedor.

—¿Qué querían que hiciera? Mi cliente me pidió medio repollo, no lo quería todo entero.

—¡Igualmente eso no le daba derecho a matar a un bebé! —le reclamo Shouta.

Kakashi suspiro y haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con su mano le dio entender al vendedor que ellos se ocuparían de esa situación. Finalmente, miro a los hijos del Kazekage de Suna.

—A ver niños ¿Me pueden decir quien les dijo que los bebés salen de los repollos?

—Tío Shikamaru —respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos pequeños.

Tsunade cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y entorno los ojos, mientras que Kakashi sonrió gracioso debajo de su tapabocas.

—No me diga —Shouta arqueo una ceja—. ¿A qué es mentira, verdad?

—Kakashi-sensei —lo llamo dulcemente Miyuki—. ¿Usted sabe como se hacen los bebés?

—Por supuesto —respondió Kakashi tranquilamente y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos. Tsunade lo miro confundida.

—¿Y como se hacen los bebés?

Kakashi saco de su bolsillo uno de sus típicos libritos de lectura.

—Kami-sama da el privilegio… el cosmo los une… el romance y la pasión… mientras haya mujeres lindas… ¡Habrá bebés!

Expreso con emoción quien fue el sensei de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

—¿Are?

Shouta y Miyuki movieron sus cabecitas de manera graciosa, de un lado hacia otro, pues no habían entendido aquella explicación.

—¡Kakashi! —grito Tsunade estampando la cara del nombrado en el suelo, del puñetazo en la cabeza que le propino.

La ex Hokage estaba indignada ¿Qué demonios pretendía decirles Kakashi a esos confundidos e inocentes niños?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La arrincono contra el escritorio de aquel despacho, mientras introducía con pasión y deleite su lengua en la boca de su mujer, quien estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad. No quería separarse de ella, pero el aire le había comenzado a faltar.

—G-Gaara —murmuro Matsuri al sentirse librada de aquella bella prisión en la que su esposo la mantenía.

—No digas nada —susurro Gaara en la comisura de sus labios e intento volver a besarla, pero ella volvió a hablar.

—Esto no esta bien, es la oficina de Shikamaru-san y…

El Kazekage no le dejo seguir hablando y sentándola arriba del escritorio volvió a besarla, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa. La amaba demasiado y como el idiota de Shikamaru los estaba haciendo esperar mucho, pues no dudo en llenar de besos a Matsuri para hacer tiempo antes de la llegada de su cuñado con el papeleo correspondiente.

—G-Gaara… en serio… para, por favor —Matsuri suspiro con dificultad al separarse de él.

—Tengamos otro bebé, Matsuri.

La petición cayó como caída del cielo.

—¿Qué…? —Matsuri abrió sus ojos negros, sorprendida.

—¿No quieres?

—No, no es eso, digo… —ella lo miro con pena—. ¿De verdad quieres tener otro bebé conmigo?

—Claro, tonta, si eres mi esposa —sonrió levemente—. Además, Miyuki y Shouta ya están mas crecidos por lo que podremos ocuparnos de un bebé como corresponde, y creo que a ellos los hará feliz tener un hermanito ¿Qué dices?

—Que si

Matsuri sonrió con alegría y lo beso con dulzura abrazando el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos. Pero en ese momento ambos sintieron el sonido de unas voces y la puerta que se abría…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Mientras tanto por las calles de Konoha, en donde un mundo de niños corría y andaba de un lado a otro.

—Son así de chiquitos —Kankuro hacia señas con sus manos tratando de explicarle a una mujer que altura tenían sus sobrinos—. Tienen el cabello rojo, son los hijos de Kazekage de Suna ¿Los vio?

—Si, los he visto por la zona de comercio, pero ya no se si estarán por allí.

—Muchas gracias.

Kankuro salio corriendo hacia donde se le había indicado, no podía volver ante Gaara sin sus hijos, sino era verdaderamente un hombre muerto, muerto en vida. Mientras iba pensando en ello, no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que choco con alguien de frente.

—Fíjate, idiota.

—¡Sasuke! —Kankuro iba a replicar muy ofendido, pero recordó que debía ir por Shouta y Miyuki.

—No me grites y quítate de mi camino.

—Quítate tú de mi camino ¿O que no ves que estoy muy ocupado buscado algo?

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Buscando algo? Yo diría que estas buscando a alguien y por partida doble.

Kankuro lo miro fijamente, como queriendo descifrar las intenciones del Uchiha.

—No te preocupes, Kankuro del desierto… el Kazekage se Suna no sabrá por mi boca que perdiste a sus hijos.

—¡Nandato! —Kankuro grito, pero se contuvo al notar que no estaba en posición, corrió su cara hacia un costado—. Tú… ¿Tú los has visto?

Sasuke Uchiha estaba por volver a burlarse, pero de repente recordó el momento muy incomodo que le habían hecho pasar los hijos de Gaara, no era agradable, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan estupido.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —Sasuke respondió secamente y dándose la vuelta, pero Kankuro lo había visto, vio el leve sonrojo que había aflorado en las mejillas del joven.

—Tarado —susurro—. ¿Pero que mosca le pico?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Shikamaru suspiro con desden al notar al Kazekage junto a su esposa en su oficina, había algo que no le cerraba de aquello, pues Matsuri se veía muy nerviosa y Gaara —a pesar de que su semblante se mostraba impenetrable como siempre— a cada segundo que pasaba miraba de reojo a su mujer.

—¿Qué hacen?

—¿Y tú que crees? —Gaara lo miro inexpresivamente, pero su tono extrañamente había sonado sarcástico—. Te estábamos esperando.

—Si, claro… esperando… —Shikamaru se hizo el desentendido—. Linda forma de esperar.

Matsuri enrojeció, Gaara arqueo una ceja y Temari miro a su novio sin entender.

—En fin —el Kazekage decidió cambiar rotundamente de tema, Shikamaru lo que tenia de perezoso lo tenia de astuto—. Aquí trajimos el papeleo restante, es todo tuyo… encárgate.

—¡Pero que aburrido! ¿No podían darme algo menos problemático?

—¿Podrías dejar de quejarte, Shikamaru? —dijo Temari.

—Nosotros volveremos con Naruto —hablo Gaara.

—Si, si, vayan con Naruto, pero traten de no perderse o desvirtuarse de camino —comento Nara dando un bostezo.

Gaara empuño una de sus manos, ese idiota de cuñado que tenia se estaba pasando de la raya, tomo a Matsuri de la mano y salio rápidamente de allí. En ese momento, Temari reacciono recordando que había visto a Shouta y Miyuki al cuidado de nadie, lo que la preocupo.

—¡Gaara! —Temari grito abriendo la puerta, pero noto que ni su hermano, ni su cuñada estaban en el pasillo—. Pero… ¿Ya se fue?

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, sabia que al entrar a su propia oficina había interrumpido algo entre Gaara y Matsuri, y cuando creyó pensar en algo; en realidad lo termino diciendo en voz alta.

—Yo sabía que Gaara era un pervertido oculto.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Temari le revoleo un porta lápices por la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué te pusiste violenta?

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas de Gaara?

—Vamos que esta grandecito ya, además… ¡Mira como esta mi oficina! —Nara señalo los papeles que estaban tirados en el suelo.

—Tú eres un desordenado, Shikamaru.

—Claro que no, tu hermano estaba haciendo chanchadasen mi oficina y seguramente arriba de mi escritorio, porque esos papeles estaban aquí arriba.

—¡No digas bobadas! Mi hermano es el Kazekage de Suna, es un hombre honorable y respetado

—¡Claro! Y Shouta y Miyuki salieron de un repollo ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijiste a los niños ¿No?

Shikamaru se sonrojo levemente y bufo, esa mujer problemática le había ganado la partida.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo de su oficina descostillándose de la risa.

—Ja, Ja, Ja —se agarro el estomago, pues ya le dolía de tanto reír—. ¿Qué de donde salen los bebés? Ja, Ja, Ja ¿Una cigüeña? Ja ¿Un repollo? Ja ¿El cosmo y Kami-sama? Ja ¿La pasión, el amor y…?

Shouta y Miyuki lo miraban confundidos, ellos no entendían que tenia de gracioso la pregunta que habían hecho, mientras que Kakashi suspiro resignado, Tsunade empuño sus manos, Hinata estaba apenada y los demás Kages presentes —a excepción de Gaara— miraban la situación sin poder creerlo.

—Sabia que era mala idea traer a los niños aquí —susurro Kakashi—. Pero bueno, veníamos buscando a Gaara, no a Naruto.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! —Tsunade lo agarro del cuello de su ropa y lo zamarreo de un lado a otro—. ¡Compórtate idiota! ¡Eres el Hokage!

—L-Lo siento… L-Lo siento —Naruto se disculpo con miles de estrellitas rondando en su cabeza por aquella sacudida, cuando logro volver en si, miro a los hijos de su amigo y les sonrió con confianza—. Niños, no le crean nada de lo que les han dicho estos ignorantes.

Todos miraron al Hokage con atención especialmente Shouta y Miyuki.

—¡Yo, Naruto Uzumaki les diré como se hacen los bebés!

Más de uno allí presente sabia que la última persona en el mundo que debía responderles esa pregunta a los pequeños era Naruto, pero cuando Tsunade y Kakashi intentaron detenerlo, fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Jutsu sexy pervertido! —Naruto grito haciendo el correspondiente sello de manos.

Tanto Miyuki como Shouta parpadearon al ver como Naruto se había transformado en una hermosa mujer rubia que se encontraba desnuda, les tiraba besitos y miles de corazoncitos se desprendían a su alrededor. A Kakashi y el Raikage les salio un litro de sangre por la nariz, mientras que Hinata enrojeció por completo, Tsunade y Mei abrieron sus ojos a mas no poder.

—Cuando mami se pone melosa e invoca este jutsu pervertido, papi se pone muy ardiente y entonces con mucha pasión deciden hacer un bebé —hablo Naruto transformado en una mujer.

Hinata reaccionó y le tapo los ojos a Miyuki, mientras que Kakashi —después de haber parado su sangrado nasal— hizo lo mismo con Shouta.

—¡Naruto! —Tsunade grito dando el correspondiente puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que el Hokage termine desparramado en el piso y ya sin la transformación—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a enseñarles esas cosas a los niños, irresponsable?!

—Pero…

—¡Nada! —Tsunade piso la cabeza de Naruto, haciéndolo callar nuevamente.

—¿Ya podemos ver? —cuestiono dulcemente Miyuki.

—Si, pero no crean nada de lo que les dijo Naruto —Kakashi les aconsejo y casi ordeno.

—Bueno, si estos niños tiene sus dudas al respecto de donde salen los bebés creo que lo mas normal es que una mujer experimentada como yo se los explique —hablo Mei de manera diplomática.

"Como me hubiera gustado que el Kazekage de Suna hubiera querido intentar hacer un bebé conmigo", pensó irónica. Pues ella no pensaba en tener hijos sino en el proceso para tener uno. Con desilusión la Mizukage bajo sus hombros con depresión, miro a los hijos de Gaara y Matsuri. "Aunque bueno… aun queda el Hokage", pensó divertida y picaramente, aunque sabia que esos dos hombres estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

—No, usted no le va a explicar eso a los niños —intervino el Raikage.

—¡Pero porque! —Mei se quejo.

—Porque usted es peligrosa.

—¡¿Nani?!

En ese momento, llegaron a la oficina de Naruto, Gaara junto a Matsuri, quienes notaron rápidamente la presencia de sus hijos en el lugar.

—¡Mami! —los niños corrieron hacia su madre y se aferraron a sus piernas, y luego miraron a su padre—. ¡Papi!

Todos los restantes suspiraron con alivio, pues ahí estaban los responsables que debían hacerse cargo de las dudas existenciales de esos dos pequeños.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestiono Gaara mirándolos con atención.

—Estábamos buscando a mamá —contesto Shouta.

A la oficina llegaron en silencio Temari y Shikamaru observando como sus sobrinos se le colgaban de las piernas a Matsuri.

—¿Y para que me buscaban?

—Mami ¡Dinos, dinos! —los niños saltaron en su lugar—. ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Matsuri parpadeo sin poder creerlo, se había quedado en shock por unos leves segundos, al igual que Gaara, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Q-Qué… qué?

—¿Qué como se hacen los bebés? —los niños repitieron la pregunta.

—Gaara —susurro Matsuri mirando a su esposo.

—Te preguntaron a ti —el Kazekage se cruzo de brazos haciéndose el desentendido, a Matsuri se le ensancho una venita en la sien.

—¡Vamos, mami! ¡Dinos! —Miyuki le suplico a su madre para después mirar a su padre—. Papi ¿Tú lo sabes?

Shouta miro seriamente a su papá, Matsuri sonrió triunfante. Ahora Gaara no podía evadir su responsabilidad, claro que no la iba a dejar sola y lavarse las manos en esa cuestión.

—B-Bueno yo… —miro a Matsuri, buscando con esa mirada que ella lo ayudara y lo apoyara en alguna explicación—. Si, se cómo se hacen los bebés.

Matsuri se agacho a la altura de sus hijos, Gaara la imito.

—Un bebé se hace cuando papi y mami se quieren mucho —hablo Matsuri y su esposo asintió—. Un bebé se hace con mucho, pero mucho amor.

—¿Entonces no los trae la cigüeña? —cuestiono Miyuki.

—No, la cigüeña solo tiene cigüeñas pequeñas —explico Gaara.

—¿Tampoco salen de un repollo? —dijo Shouta.

—No, el repollo es una verdura, no puede tener bebés —respondió Matsuri.

—¿No los crea Kami-sama, los une el cosmo, la pasión y el amor con las mujeres lindas hacen bebés? —Miyuki miro de reojo a Kakashi.

—No —dijeron firmemente sus padres.

—¿Y no salen de un jutsu pervertido? —Shouta se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Definitivamente no!

Gaara y Matsuri suspiraron con pesar ¿Qué clase de cosas les habían metido en la cabeza a sus hijos?

—Niños —los llamo Gaara—. Como dijo mamá, cuando papi quiere mucho a mami deciden tener un bebé. Papá le planta una semillita a mamá y a ella le crece la panza por nueve meses, que es donde crece la criatura. Y luego nace un bebé, así llegaron ustedes.

—¿Y tú le pusiste dos semillitas a mamá? ¿Por eso vinimos dos? —pregunto inocentemente Miyuki.

—Créanme, que seguramente su papá trabajo mucho —comento por lo bajo Shikamaru recibiendo un fuerte codazo por parte de Temari.

El Kazekage trago saliva nervioso.

—Algo así.

—Vaya, con que era así de fácil —dijo Shouta pensativamente.

—Bien —Matsuri suspiro con tranquilidad y miro a los niños—. ¿Lo entendieron?

—¡Si!

Los presentes sonrieron con agrado al ver como el Kazekage y su esposa salieron bien librados de la situación, no le habían dicho la verdad con lujos de detalle, pero tampoco les habían mentido, ya que les habían hablado metafóricamente.

—¿Y papi te podemos hacer otra pregunta? —Miyuki miro dulcemente a su padre que le sonrió levemente.

—Si, claro, mientras no tenga nada que ver con bebés y esas cosas.

—No, nada de eso —Shouta movió su mano en signo de restarle importancia al asunto, Matsuri suspiro con alivio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? —Gaara relajo sus facciones mas tranquilo.

—Papi —Shouta y Miyuki hablaron al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué es tener sexo?

Gaara se quedo en shock, Matsuri se llevo una mano a la boca reprimiendo un grito de asombro, Tsunade y Kakashi se cayeron de espaldas al suelo, Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza y Hinata se sonrojo violentamente. Mientras que Temari parpadeo varias veces, Shikamaru suspiro pesadamente y los demás Kages tenían sus ojos bien abiertos.

Con todo lo que se habían esforzado Gaara y Matsuri por no mencionar ese tema en la explicación de los bebés y ahora los enanos le salían con esto ¿Qué cuernos les decía ahora el Kazekage a sus hijos?

—¿D-De donde… sacaron eso? —pregunto Gaara aun sorprendido, pero con suma cautela.

—Es que cuando apenas llegamos a Konoha después de comer Ramen con Hokage-sama fuimos a buscar a tío Kankuro para jugar con él —hablo Shouta—. Y lo encontramos en un puesto de bebidas hablando con una ninja muy bonita.

—Si, tío Kankuro no nos vio —dijo Mayuki—. Pero nosotros escuchamos cuando tío Kankuro le decía a esa ninja que a la noche la esperaba en un lugar especial, porque así se iban a divertir mucho teniendo sexo.

Todos notaron como Gaara cerro sus ojos con impotencia a la vez que una vena enorme se ensanchaba en su frente, mientras empuñaba sus manos con sumo enojo ¡Ese idiota de Kankuro se iba a enterar! ¡Pero que clases de chanchadas andaba hablando delante de sus hijos! Miles, pero miles de veces le advirtió que sea cuidadoso con su bocota floja porque sus hijos aunque no se notara siempre andaban metidos en todos lados.

—Kan-ku-ro —susurro conteniéndose.

—G-Gaara, tranquilo —Matsuri se acerco a su esposo y lo tomo de los hombros—. Vamos, seguro fue un accidente, los niños dijeron que Kankuro-san no noto que ellos estaban ahí.

El Kazekage miro a su mujer y trato de relajar sus facciones ante ella. Matsuri y Gaara se miraron entre si por segundo para luego abrir los ojos de par en par. Si, a los dos se le había cruzado la misma idea por la cabeza, pues sabían los curiosos que eran esos pequeños. Ambos miraron inmediatamente a sus hijos.

—¿Y después de haber escuchado eso ustedes que hicieron? —el Kazekage y su esposa preguntaron al unísono.

—Bueno, seguimos a tío Kankuro en el momento que se encontró con esa ninja, queríamos ver que iban a hacer —respondió Shouta y todos los presentes se pusieron pálidos, especialmente sus padres.

—Si, se metieron en un cuarto rentado de la calle oscura de la aldea —hablo Miyuki inocentemente—. Con onii-chan pegamos la oreja en la puerta porque no podíamos ver —la niña puso su mano en una de sus orejitas mostrando como habían pegado la oreja a la puerta.

—Aja, luego de un rato escuchamos gritos, respiraciones agitadas y expresiones de dolor —Shouta se cruzo de brazos—. Así que supusimos que estaban en un entrenamiento, porque a la chica parecía dolerle los ataques de tío Kankuro.

—Si, pero al parecer era una muy buena ninja porque tío Kankuro gritaba de felicidad diciendo "Si, mas y mas, eres genial, sigue así" —Miyuki levanto su puño en forma de triunfo.

Gaara tenía la mirada ensombrecida, estaba seguro de algo, mataría a su hermano mayor así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, mientras que Matsuri no podía salir de su asombro intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para poder arreglar todo ese asunto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con cierta violencia dejando ver al ninja de la arena especialista en marionetas, que se mostraba algo agitado por haber corrido demasiado.

—¡G-Gaara! —grito Kankuro—. Shouta y Miyuki no aparecen por… ninguna… parte.

Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar la presencia de sus sobrinitos en ese lugar, relajo su cuerpo con alivio, pero dicha tranquilidad no duro mucho para el marionetista.

Fue en un segundo flash, en donde los únicos que reaccionaron a tiempo fueron Naruto y Matsuri que tomaron en sus brazos a Shouta y Miyuki, alejándolos de la presencia de Gaara que…

—¡Ataúd de arena! —grito dirigiendo toda su arena hacia su hermano.

—¡Kazekage-sama!

—¡Otou-san! —gritaron Miyuki y Shouta en los brazos de Matsuri y Naruto.

Temari no lo dudo y abrió su abanico.

—¡Kankuro te vas a enterar!

—¡C-Chotto, chotto, m-matte! —grito Kankuro siendo perseguido por la arena y viento de sus dos hermanos, no entendía que es lo que había hecho ahora, pero si estaba seguro de algo.

Si no corría por su vida… era hombre muerto.

Miyuki y Shouta se miraron entre si, ahora estaban mas que seguros que aquella noche que llegaron a Konoha y escucharon detrás de la puerta a Kankuro, lo menos que estaba haciendo su tío era entrenar. Porque si fuera entrenamiento su papá y tía no se hubieran puesto de esa manera.

Y a todo esto…

Aun nadie les había respondido.

—Mami —la llamo Shouta que estaba en los brazos de Naruto, viendo el desastre que ocasionaba Gaara y Temari al tratar de despedazar a Kankuro.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —le sonrió Matsuri con Miyuki en brazos.

—Al final… ¿Qué es tener sexo?

Naruto comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, Miyuki sonrió con alegría, ella aun tenía esa duda, los demás presentes abrieron sus ojos asustados y Matsuri miro a su esposo, que lo único que hacia era lanzar y lanzar ataques a su hermano mayor en compañía de Temari. Esa no era la actitud que debía de mostrar, la joven castaña empuño una de sus manos con enojo.

—Naruto-san baje a Shouta, por favor —pidió amablemente.

—C-Claro.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidieron y tuvo la leve sensación de que Matsuri se había enojado. No se equivocaba.

—Vamos —Matsuri con Miyuki en brazos y tomando la mano de Shouta salio de aquella oficina, que ya estaba hecha pedazos.

—Matsuri-chan ¿Adonde vas? —cuestiono Hinata.

—Me vuelvo a Suna con los niños —dijo sin mas desapareciendo del lugar, Shikamaru suspiro, sabia que su cuñado ahora esta metido en tremendo problema.

Naruto corrió hacia la ventana de su oficina y viendo el revuelo de arena y viento que perseguía a Kankuro por las calles de Konoha, exclamo:

—¡Gaara! Matsuri-chan se enojo contigo y se va de Konoha con los niños.

Todos los aldeanos de Konoha y aquellos que estaban en la oficina de Naruto miraron al Kazekage de Suna, que de un momento a otro freno su arena, dándole un medio respiro a Kankuro.

—Mierda —susurro con enojo Gaara, sabia que Matsuri era una mujer de lo mas dulce y predispuesta, pero no la agarres disgustada porque era muy cruel con su indiferencia, y todo esto por culpa del idiota de su hermano mayor—. ¡Kankuro a esta me la pagas!

Después de expresar aquello Gaara desapareció con un remolino de arena en busca de su esposa.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda he hecho? —cuestiono Kankuro tratando de regular su respiración.

Matsuri metía y metía ropa adentro de las maletas que habían traído, sus hijos la miraban en silencio y sentaditos arriba de la cama sin mover un músculo. Sabían que su mamá estaba enojada y lo peor era que estaba así con su papá.

En ese momento, Gaara se hizo presente en aquella habitación, miro a Matsuri que pareció ignorar por completo su presencia y sus hijos que sonrieron al verlo.

—Niños vayan con Naruto que tiene dulces para ustedes —hablo Gaara—. Y si no los tiene que les vaya a comprar.

—¡Hai!

—Si, niños —hablo Matsuri, pasando por alto las palabras de su marido—. Vayan a despedirse de Hokage-sama.

Los pequeños asintieron en silencio y salieron de aquella habitación. Gaara se acerco a Matsuri y la tomo de la mano para que dejara de hacer las maletas, pero ella se zafo del agarre sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué te enojaste, Matsuri?

—¿De en serio? —ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

—No tengo la culpa de que Kankuro… ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Tengo ganas de estrangularlo!

—¡Esa no era la manera!

—Es cierto —Gaara se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura, odiaba cuando ella se enojaba—. No volverá a pasar.

—No Gaara, suéltame —Matsuri intento zafarse, sabia que él haría eso, con besos y caricias haría que a ella se le fuera el enojo y lo peor es que tenia tanto efecto—. Basta, te dije que me sueltes.

—No quiero, además… ¿Recuerdas que te dije de tener otro hijo? —él sonrió levemente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa ante sus palabras—. Hagamos otro bebé, Matsuri.

—G-Gaara

Matsuri susurro con anhelo para luego sentir como Gaara la besaba con pasión y juntos caían a la cama, mientras él con su mano libre tiraba todas las maletas que había arriba de la misma y estorbaban.

Mientras tanto dos cabecitas rojas que estaban asomadas en la puerta.

—Con que eso hacen papá y mamá todas las noches —dijo Shouta.

—Onii-chan así se hacen los bebés —expreso Miyuki.

—Así parece. Papá dijo "Hagamos un bebé".

—¡Tendremos un hermanito!

—Bien, entonces vayamos, no los interrumpamos —el niño cerro la puerta de la habitación—. Después le preguntamos a mamá y papá que es tener sexo.

—Si —Miyuki sonrió con dulzura.

Shouta se llevo las manos a su nuca y Miyuki a su espalda, dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida. Después seguirían con sus cuestionamientos existenciales, pero de algo estaban seguros, solo se lo preguntarían a sus padres. Al parecer eran los únicos que tenían una respuesta verdadera y con hechos verídicos.

_**Fin.**_

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció?

¿Les gusto este último capi?

Al final tanto lío por no decirle a los niños _eso _y terminaron inconcientemente sabiéndolo todo. Y Kankuro que nunca supo porque sus hermanos lo atacaron. Me causo mucha gracia hacer este capitulo y de esta forma, espero que haya sido agradable para ustedes.

¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!

¡Arriba el GaaMatsu!

**¡Hasta otra próxima historia!**


End file.
